She Will Be Loved
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: AU. When Sir Seifer Almasy is sent with a peace delegation to Balamb, he never expected to meet someone who would change his life.


Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**She Will Be Loved**

Seifer did his best to quell his doubts as he waited to be presented to the Royal Court of Balamb. He wasn't sure he was the best person to be included in a diplomatic delegation. He had a tendency to shoot off his mouth and get into fights. But he was one of the Crown Princess of Galbadia's closest companions, so his presence did lend a certain gravity to the delegation. Having a peace treaty between the two kingdoms before Rinoa took the throne was important, and Seifer would do his best to help make that happen.

The herald came to escort the delegation into the throne room. Seifer did his best to keep an eye on things as they were led inside. He was a knight first and foremost, and he wanted to know what he might be up against if this turned into a fight. Seifer rather doubted that it would, but it never hurt to be prepared. He listened with half an ear as the formalities were observed. Thanks to a photographic memory he would know all of what was said, but at the moment, it really didn't interest him.

In fact, Seifer was all too happy to fade into the background and be ignored until one of the King's close councilors waved him over.

"Sir Almasy, may I present the Countess of Centra, Quistis Trepe?"

The young woman was about his age. She was beautiful too. Her blue dress emphasized somber blue eyes and her pale blond hair. Seifer kissed her hand.

"Countess."

Even her smile was sad. For some reason, that irked Seifer.

"The countess will serve as your companion during your stay. Feel free to ask her should you need anything."

And with that the two of them were left alone. Seifer offered her his arm. Quistis accepted gracefully, and the two of them mingled with the rest of Balamb's court. Seifer observed the woman as they mingled. She didn't speak often, but her voice was soft and melodious, and she wasn't a complete airhead like some of Rinoa's ladies in waiting. She didn't give away much though when it came to just about anything. Just a polite smile and a response that didn't really say anything. She was incredibly cautious.

It wasn't really until they got out into the gardens and away from most of the other courtiers that the woman started displaying any signs of personality. She was definitely smart. Seifer would give her that. Once they were away for most of the court, her guard had slipped a little and somehow they had ended up debating siege strategies. Quistis might not have practical experience, but she knew a lot about sieges. She was stubborn and opinionated too. Seifer liked her.

She had both a sharp tongue and a sharp wit even if she had to be goaded into using them against him. Seifer could see in her eyes the moment when he switched from being a noble she was to flatter and favor to an adversary. He liked her as an adversary. It suited her much better than pretty court lady. Balamb was clearly wasting her talents. Seifer argued with her for a good twenty minutes before she seemed to realize just what she was doing. And then Quistis did something he hadn't expected at all.

Her face went grey and she frozen. Seifer frowned at her.

"I'm not about to go bearing tales on you, sweetheart. Personally, I like a girl with opinions."

A little color returned to her cheeks, but her personality once again became icy and remote.

"If it's all the same to you, Sir Almasy, perhaps I could simple return to our tour of the palace."

Seifer frowned but let her finish the tour. They parted ways afterward. The Galbadian delegation had a meeting. Quistis had simply said she would see him later. Seifer rejoined the other members of the delegation, his mind busy trying to make some sense of the Countess of Centra. The woman was not what Seifer expected from a court lady. She was smart, she did have a sense of humor, and she didn't seem that interested in politics. She was also incredibly reserved, and she was afraid of something or someone in the Balamb Royal Court. She had been assigned to be his companion for the duration of his stay here for some reason or another. The woman was definitely a puzzle.

This early in the trip, there wasn't much for the delegation to discuss. So the meeting was over quickly, and dinner was served. Tonight and tomorrow the delegation would be dining by themselves. Then there would be a high feast in their honor, and after that they would dine with the court. No one was really up for much conversation to go with dinner, and Seifer retired to his rooms as soon as he had finished eating.

The small suite of rooms he had been provided with was cozy and well appointed. Seifer took the time to strip off the leather armor he had been wearing all day before heading back to the bedchamber. He froze in the doorway. Quistis was stretched out in his bed. He had to admit that she looked beautiful and seductive stretched out there in the candlelight except for the nervous look on her face.

"What the hell?" Seifer had no clue what was going on here.

Quistis frowned. "Are you not familiar with the gift of a companion? Doesn't Galbadia have similar customs?"

"In Galbadia, you being in my bed would be a problem not a gift. What are you doing there anyway?"

Her frown deepened. "A companion sees to all of the needs of her assigned guest."

The meaning of that hit him like a punch in the stomach. He was expected to use this woman like a common whore. "Why on Earth would you agree to that?"

"I never said I had a choice about it," came her tart reply. "I'm a ward of the court. I do what the king tells me to or I get punished."

It was Seifer's turn to frown. "There's no one who would protest on your behalf?"

Quistis shrugged. "I'm an only child. Both my parents were dead, and they both were also only children. Any other relatives I had were dead before my parents. So, no, there wasn't."

This was not what Seifer needed right now. This was just a complication that the delegation did not need. And he couldn't very well refuse her because it could offend his hosts and get the young woman in trouble. Quistis was studying his face.

"I can go sleep on the couch in your sitting room if you'd prefer, Sir Almasy." She sat up, pulling one of the blankets on his bed around her.

"Stay there," he growled, taking the blanket from her. "I'll sleep on the couch. We actually know how to treat ladies where I'm from."

And with that he'd stalked off to bed down on the couch. It wasn't the worst bed he'd ever had, but it wasn't that comfortable either. Still, he would rather sleep here than have her do it. For one thing, it was an insult to his honor as a knight to treat any woman that way, let alone a lady of the nobility. For another, his foster mother had taught him better than that. And while he was a little annoyed with Quistis at the moment, he also felt sorry for her. She deserved to be treated better.

None of that made him any less grumpy in the morning. However, he did find that Quistis was awake before him and had arranged for a servant to bring breakfast. He appreciated that. He also appreciated that she had disappeared off to wherever her own rooms were for the moment. Seifer wasn't quite ready to deal with her yet. He wished he could talk to Matron. His foster mother always seemed to know what to do. He would just have to muddle through things on his own. He'd write her a letter, but he was fairly certain any mail sent through official channels would be read. This wasn't something he wanted to be public.

Quistis did not reappear at his side until after morning court ended. To his surprise, she was dressed in pants and a tunic.

"I thought you might be interested in a ride, Sir Almasy." She offered him a small smile. "We can go west along to coast towards my parent's land."

Getting away from the court for a while appealed to Seifer even if he had to bring company with him. Quistis quietly led him to the stables. He was mildly impressed by the horses she had selected for them. Both mares were grays with good lines and even temperament. They were already saddled, and Quistis handed him an apple.

"You're riding Nimbus. She's two years older than Cirrus." She smiled as she fed her own mount the other apple. "These two are half sisters. My father used to breed horses, and I still have access to some of his stock."

"They're both beautiful creatures."

They mounted, and Quistis led him down a trail towards the beach. Once they reached the shore, Seifer could clearly see the path she wanted to talk. Flashing Quistis a smirk, he urged Nimbus into a gallop, and she quickly followed him. The two of them galloped through the surf until a large stone estate came into view on the hillside above the beach. Quistis brought her horse to a slow halt. There was a wistful look on her face as she gazed up at the grey building.

"Family estate?" he asked.

She nodded. "I haven't lived here since I was six. I like to visit when I can."

Which explained why she seemed softer here. Seifer could understand that. "Are we going up?"

"If you don't mind. The estate does provide a great view of the surrounding area."

There was a clearly marked trail from the beach up to the house. As they made their way towards the house, Seifer couldn't help liking this estate. It was much more welcoming than Balamb Castle. He could understand why Quistis would like it here even if it didn't have good memories associated with the place. The estate reminded him of Matron's summer home where Seifer had spent much of his childhood. It was only after Matron had been named regent for Princess Rinoa that Matron had moved her wards to the capitol.

While the estate's grounds were slightly over grown, they were still lovely. Quistis led the way to a terrace where they could tie up the horses. She also produced several more apples from her saddle bag. The two of them perched on a railing and looked down at the sea while they ate. It was more peaceful than anything else so far since he'd arrived in this country.

"So you grew up in the Royal Court?"

Quistis nodded. "They didn't really want me, but there was no one else to take me in, and the lands that are attached to my title are fairly significant, so they kept me. As long as I did well at my studies and kept quiet, the royal family didn't mind me."

That was a rather different experience of living in the Royal Court than he'd had. True, he'd been older when he'd first arrived at the Galbadia Royal Court, but Seifer had found a welcome and a home a there. It was clear that Quistis hadn't had the same sort of experience. Then again, Balamb's Royal Court was rather different from Galbadia's. Deciding that their conversation was taking a too serious turn, Seifer launched into one of the stories from the early years of the orphanage gang as they had dubbed themselves. Matron hadn't really been running an orphanage, but there when times when it had felt that way.

She was completely engaged and amused by the tale of how Zell and Irvine had 'accidentally' destroyed Selphie's prized collection of chocoboo feathers. Seifer found it fascinating to watch the changes in Quistis' face. She was far more expressive than she normally let people see, especially her eyes. Seifer genuinely liked this woman. It was a realization that startled him a little. He barely knew Quistis after all. But there was something about her that drew him in.

In trade for his story, Quistis told him about the time she and her mother had actually started a mud slinging fight in the middle of a high tea at the summer palace. That led to a competition of who had better stories of causing trouble. Seifer won, but Quistis had a number of good stories of her own. Her problem was that she didn't have any coconspirators while Seifer had a whole cadre of them. But the sun was beginning to dip low on the horizon, and they both knew that they'd better head back to the palace.

It was near dark by the time they returned, and they both would have to hustle to be ready for dinner, but Seifer thought the outing had been worth it. At the least it had given him a better perspective on the Countess of Centra as well as Balamb's Royal Court. Of course there was always the chance that Quistis was deceiving him for some reason or another, but he didn't think that was the case. Still, it wouldn't hurt for him to see what he could find out from other people about her.

That turned out to be easier than he thought. During morning court the next day, Seifer managed to chat up two of the queen's older ladies in waiting, and they had a wealth of information about Quistis who the mostly referred to as 'that poor girl'. Apparently, her parents had been considered eccentrics by most of the nobility, and her mother had actually been educated in Galbadia. Quistis herself was considered to be too intelligent and not very politically useful. She was tolerated as long as she behaved and kept out of other people's way. In short, she was a pawn.

Seifer didn't like people being used in general, and given that he actually liked Quistis, the situation bothered him far more than usual. But there really wasn't anything he could do about it right now. He could not afford to disrupt the diplomatic negotiations currently going on, and there really was no reason for Galbadia to intercede on Quistis' behalf. At least, Seifer didn't think there was. Every so often, he got the feeling that there was something about Quistis that people avoided mentioning around the Galbadian delegation. Whatever it was, Quistis didn't know herself.

It was just another of the mysteries surrounding the woman. Like the fact that while people would mention her parents, Seifer could find little to no information about them in official records. Now it was quite possible he was being denied access to the proper records, but that still begged the question of why. What was in Quistis' family's past that was needed to be kept such a secret? Quistis clearly didn't know, and that bothered Seifer. Family secrets that you didn't know about had a way of causing problems. Squall had dealt with that just earlier this year.

Other than the mysteries of Quistis, Seifer had to say that this whole diplomatic mission was rather boring. He wasn't involved in much of the actual negotiations to tell the truth. He'd been sent along because he was one of the Queen Regent's foster children and because he was a part of Princess Rinoa's personal court. His presence really was just a sign of how seriously Galbadia was taking these negotiations. So Seifer spent most of his free time with Quistis. He had made it his mission to get her to act like a real human being around him instead of a perfect little doll.

And he had succeeded to some extent. If the two of them were alone, Quistis would drop her mask for the most part. The two of them had also reached a compromise in regards to their sleeping arrangements. They were now sharing the bed, and Seifer had to admit there was something extremely pleasant about walking up with a warm body beside him. Quistis could be extremely cuddly at times. He had stolen a kiss or two from her as well. Quistis was challenging and intelligent as well as vulnerable and beautiful. Seifer was resistant to the idea, but he might be falling in love with her.

Which was complicated and really rather inconvenient for him. It wasn't like he could court her properly at the moment, and her own people assumed he was using her as convenient entertainment. Seifer didn't want her thinking of herself as something to be used and then cast off, and he didn't want her thinking that he cared for her simply because she was there and at his service. Those weren't good grounds to start a relationship on, and that was he really wanted from her: a real romantic relationship.

They did have a friendship, and Seifer had to content himself with that for now. It hadn't escaped him that Quistis now sought out his company, even when she did have a chance to be alone, and she was comfortable enough around him to tease him and argue with him. She would fit in well back home with Rinoa, Selphie, and Fuujin, and Seifer found himself wishing he could take her back with him. The Galbadian Royal Court would definitely be a better fit for Quistis, and he rather thought Matron would like her. Unfortunately for them both, it really wasn't a possibility.

Quistis might only be a pawn to the Balamb Royals, but she was clearly a useful pawn in their minds, and Seifer rather thought they wouldn't give her up. He wasn't exactly in a position to challenge their right to her either. So he would do his best to be Quistis' friend while he was here and hope that one day he might be able to get her out of here. It was an enjoyable way to spend his time in Balamb at least.

When it came time for him to return to Galbadia, Seifer found he had mixed feelings. He was glad to be going home. The Balamb Royal Court did not suit Seifer at all, and he would be more than happy to get back to familiar people and places. But he didn't really want to leave Quistis behind either. He would miss her far more than he had expected at the beginning of this mission. And he did end up stealing another kiss from her before he left. It might be his last chance to, and Seifer didn't want to miss it.

He found that even after he'd returned home, things kept reminding him of her. Seifer missed Quistis, but he did his best not to think about her. He knew it wasn't likely that he would see her again anytime soon. As Rinoa got closer to coming of age and being able to take the throne, her personal court found themselves busy with more and more responsibilities and preparations for that began. But word came almost a year later that Balamb was willing to continue negotiations and would be sending a delegation to Galbadia. And Quistis' name was one the list of delegation members.

So Seifer fidgeted on the pier where the _Fool's Gold_ was docked, uncomfortable in his full court regalia. They were welcoming a diplomatic delegation from Balamb, and the young knight was hoping that he knew someone among them. Last year he had been a part of the Galbadian delegation to Balamb, and he remembered very well the Countess of Centra. Quistis Trepe had been assigned to be his companion for the duration of his stay there, and he had grown very fond of the lady. He also hadn't like her treatment by the court. However, things were delicate enough between the two nations that Seifer hadn't been able to offer her a haven at the court in Galbadia at the time.

If she had come with this delegation though, he probably could get her asylum by appealing to Queen Regent Edea. That was if he could convince her. Quistis could be very stubborn when she wanted to. A trumpet announced the disembarking of the diplomatic delegation, and Seifer snapped to attention. As the delegation filed down the gangplank, a blond woman dressed all in grey gave him a sad smile. Seifer fought to urge to frown.

He didn't have a chance to get Quistis alone until after they had reached the palace. The delegation wouldn't be formally presented in court until the next morning, and having grown up in the palace, it was easy enough for Seifer to sneak into her room. He found Quistis curled up in the window seat.

"One would almost think that you weren't happy to be here, Countess."

Her head shot up. "Seifer! What in the world are you doing here? You'll get us both in trouble."

Seifer just smirked. "I'm better at sneaking than that. No one will know I was here."

She sighed but let him draw her into a hug. Quistis sank into the embrace, resting her head against his chest with a sigh.

"It's good to see you again, Seifer. Even if you are going to get me into trouble."

"Don't worry so much." He turned serious. "You don't have to go back with them, Quistis. Edea will grant you asylum. If you want, we can arrange that tonight."

Quistis pulled away. "I can't, Seifer. I'm sorry. I would love to stay here, but you see, I'm one of the treaty offerings. I don't have a choice."

She bit her lip, looking like she wanted to cry. Seifer didn't blame her. Quistis truly didn't have a choice. An orphan with no living relatives, she was a ward of the crown. She was a minor noble, of no great importance. And until she reached her majority next year, she literally had no choice in her life. That had been made clear to him during his visit to Balamb. Quistis had been assigned as his companion, and when he had found her in his bed his first night there, she had explained just exactly what that meant. Seifer had been furious about the fact that he had been expected to take advantage of her, but they had worked out a solution between the two of them that would keep Quistis out of trouble and satisfy Seifer's sense of honor. Fear of punishment and her own sense of obligation to the people who had provided for her since childhood kept her chained.

He bit back a curse. Poor Quisty. She deserved so much better.

"I'm sorry, Seifer."

"It's your fault." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He left her deciding to see if Sir Leonhart was up for some sparring. If Seifer was going to behave tomorrow, he needed to work some of his anger off. What they were doing to Quistis infuriated him. She deserved so much better.

The next morning Seifer took his place on the dais, himself and Sir Leonhart flanking Queen Regent Edea and Princess Rinoa. The Balamb delegation was presented, and then the speeches began. Seifer didn't really pay attention to the words. Oh, he was hearing them, and thanks to an eidetic memory, he'd remember what was said. But it wasn't until they started talking about the treaty conditions that he started paying attention.

"…and as a first step in create piece, we offer an alliance. The hand of the Countess of Centra in marriage for Sir Squall Leonhart of Esther."

It took every ounce of control Seifer had not to curse. They had just condemned Quistis to be the most hated woman at court. Given the state of relations with Balamb, they would have to consider the offer. The problem was everyone in Galbadia knew that Sir Leonhart was practically betrothed to Princess Rinoa. To offer someone else's hand in marriage to him was an insult to the princess, and she was well beloved by her people. Even though Quistis personally did not want this, she was going to suffer for it. She would find no friends here now. Quistis met his eyes, and Seifer could see her guilt and unhappiness. He bit back a sigh. Someone was going to need to protect her.

The next two weeks were not pleasant. Seifer did his best too keep Quistis from the worst of it, but she was not often in his company. He worried about her. Quistis had become a virtual ghost when not attending court functions. He wasn't sure where she was disappearing to, but he hoped it brought her some peace. No one in Galbadia's court was happy about Quistis' presence, but Rinoa's ladies in waiting were simply vicious. Rinoa herself was coolly polite to Quistis, but she didn't like her, and she didn't like the fact that Seifer was defending her.

The princess cornered him on a stairway one afternoon.

"I hear you've been defending the Countess of Centra's honor lately."

Seifer sighed. "What do you want, Rinoa?"

"Why are you defending some one who wants to take Squall away from me?"

Rinoa was practically his sister, but he was in love with Quistis. And she didn't know anything about the situation, so he tried to keep his temper.

"She doesn't want Squall, Rinoa. She doesn't have a choice in this. Quistis has never been given a choice about her future, and she deserves better than to be shunned and disparaged for other people's decisions."

Rinoa looked taken aback at his vehemence. "You're serious. You really don't think she wants Squall?"

"Not everybody thinks he hangs the moon, Princess."

Their conversation didn't help things much, but Seifer noticed that Rinoa and her closest friends had started looking at Quistis in a different light. They weren't exactly friendly with her, but they weren't hurtful either. Unfortunately, their consideration didn't affect the rest of the court. When Seifer sought out his countess a week later, that was clear.

He found her down by the cliffs below the palace, hip deep in the surf. It was a grey, blustery day, and the ocean was rougher than Seifer liked. He waded in after her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Quisty?" Seifer demanded grabbing her shoulders.

She turned to face her, tears in her blue eyes.

"Seifer, I..." She buried her head in his shoulder. "Please just let me go. It's best for everyone."

"Are you insane? I'm not going to let you do this to yourself."

"I won't let them use me any more, but when I do that, I don't won't have much of a life when they're through with me. This will be easier."

The little idiot. He kissed her. Quistis tried to escape, but Seifer had her trapped in his arms, and the only thing she could do was give in to what she wanted for a change. Using her distraction, he dragged her out of the water and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. This was going to end now. With her hand firmly clasped in his own, he started back to the palace.

He led them through the servants' entrance. They didn't need to attract more attention than they had to. Seifer wasn't going to let anyone stop this.

"Did you bring that green dress you wore to the high feast when I visited Balamb?"

Quistis nodded mutely.

"Good. Go dry off and change into it. I'm coming to get you in twenty minutes."

"Why?"

She looked adorable with the utterly confused look on her face. Seifer couldn't help himself and stole another kiss.

"Because I love you, and I won't let them hurt you any more. I'd be a pretty poor knight if I did." He squeezed her hand.

She blinked at him. "Seifer, I, you know I…"

He knew what she was trying to say. "I know you love me, Quisty. Go change."

Once she was out of sight, Seifer headed up to his room to change into his formal uniform. They were going to do this properly. He caught sight of the princess in the halls and grabbed her sleeve.

"Rinoa, get Squall and Matron and meet me in the chapel."

"What? Why, Seifer?" She frowned at him. "Court starts in an hour, and I need to prepare."

"Now, Princess. This is going to come up at court."

Amazingly, she listened to him with out arguing. Seifer managed to change quickly before going to retrieve Quistis. He smirked when he saw her. There was a reason that he had asked about the green dress. Not only did she look beautiful in it, but it matched his colors as a knight. He reached for her hand, twining their fingers together. Quistis smiled hesitantly at him.

"Come on. We've got some place to be."

Thankfully, Edea, Rinoa, and Squall were all waiting for them in the chapel. As witnesses went, they would be the best choice. Both Squall and Rinoa looked a little annoyed, but Seifer didn't care. They'd both appreciate the results. The Queen Regent simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you up to Seifer?"

"Quistis and I are getting married. We need credible witnesses." Seifer tugged Quistis closer. "Matron, this is Countess Quistis Serian Trepe of Centra. Quisty, this is my foster mother. I know you've met before, but you needed a proper introduction."

Edea frowned. "Serian? You're Idalia's daughter?"

Quistis looked startled. "Yes. You knew my mother?"

"Yes." Edea smiled. "Don't worry. They won't have a leg to stand on when I'm done with them. Now, let's get you two married."

The ceremony was blessedly brief without all of the regular pomp that came with a formal wedding. Before he knew it, Seifer was married to the only lady he'd ever been in love with. Now they just had to deal with court. Seifer tucked his wife hand into the crook of his arm. Matron wasn't going to let anyone separate them, especially when his suspicions about Quistis' background had panned out. Matron had been told her best friend's child had died with her mother. If she had lived, she was supposed to be put under Edea's care. The delegation from Balamb would have trouble objecting to the marriage because of that since technically, Edea was Quistis' guardian even if none of them had known it.

With a smirk, Seifer kissed his wife again as they took up their places for the beginning of court. Quistis smiled back and squeezed his hand. It was a good beginning.


End file.
